1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a non-contact seal assembly for rotational equipment.
2. Background Information
Rotational equipment typically includes one or more seal assemblies for sealing gaps between rotors and stators. A typical seal assembly includes a seal element such as a knife edge seal that is positioned relative to a seal land. However, such seal assemblies may be susceptible to leakage between the seal element and the seal land as a result of asymmetric deflection between the associated rotor and stator. While non-contact seals have been developed in an effort to accommodate such asymmetric deflection, there is still room for improvement to provide an improved non-contact seal.